


Ardiente, pegajoso, dulce.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki, Strip Tease, técnicamente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken se debate durante todo el rato si prefiere reírse o llevar al rubio a la cama en ese mismo instante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardiente, pegajoso, dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 5: Songs.
> 
> [Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs).

Cuando Kaneki llegó a la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y desde la entrada se podía escuchar las notas iniciales de una canción sonando en la habitación. Suspiró, sea lo que fuere que Hide estaba haciendo, no sería nada bueno.

— **Estoy en casa.** —Encendió la luz de la entrada y el segundo instrumental terminó.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on. Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Oh, Hide amaba esa canción. Simplemente se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la habitación mientras el pequeño solo de guitarra resonaba por la casa. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, intentó prender la luz y Hide tomó su mano, obligándolo a sentarse en una silla, ¿por qué había una silla en la habitación? El rubio apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y acarició su cabello levemente antes de volver a alejarse y darle la espalda.

_Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle 'n’ a flash a little light. Television lover, baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah._

Movió las caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras cantaba. Kaneki no tenía idea de qué planeaba hacer Hide, pero su mirada le decía que había pensado mucho en ello y que estaba contento con sus resultados.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up._

Volteó a verlo, con ambas manos preparadas para deshacer lentamente los botones de su camisa, mientras cantaba el estribillo y se acercaba de a poco al pelinegro, que sólo lo miraba desde su silla, debatiéndose si reír o simplemente besarlo para que dejara de cantar.

_I’m hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah._

Terminó de abrir la camisa y recorrió su abdomen con ambas manos, finalizando con un movimiento pélvico; llevó sus dos manos al cinturón rodeando sus caderas y lo soltó, aun moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de la canción. A Kaneki le estaba gustando la idea de Hide más de lo que hubiera creído. El rubio deshizo el botón de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera durante un nuevo solo de guitarra; los dejó caer y se acercó aún más a su novio. La quijada de Kaneki casi se le escapa, junto a la saliva que había comenzado a acumularse en su boca.

Hide siguió bailando, esta vez mucho más cerca del pelinegro, que tragó con dificultad ante la proximidad de los movimientos pélvicos y la casi desnuda imagen del rubio, y sus piernas se abrieron involuntariamente. Las manos de Kaneki se colaron por su camisa y lo tomaron por la cintura, acortando la ligera distancia entre sus cuerpos y sentándolo sobre su regazo.

Lo besó, hundiendo una mano en sus cabellos y explorando su boca con necesidad, mientras su mano libre automáticamente comenzaba a acariciarlo en todas las partes que le fueran posible. En cuestión de unos segundos, había logrado que se pusiera duro como nunca antes y ahora sólo quería tocarlo para que estuvieran a la par.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little. Tease a little more._

Hide susurró la letra en su oreja y la gran oleada de escalofríos que sintió era imposible de describir. Rodeó su miembro con la mano derecha y lo masajeó lentamente; Hide gimió en su oído y se removió en su regazo; Kaneki gruñó. El rubio se deshizo de su cinturón y presionó su erección con una mano, ahora el que gemía era el pelinegro, aliviado luego de que su miembro fuera liberado.

_Take a bottle, shake it up._

Hide tomó la loción y agitó la botella antes de destaparla y dejar que se derramara sobre sus erecciones y la mano de Kaneki. Con su mano derecha tomó la mano del pelinegro y sus miembros; masajeándolos a la par, suspirando en el oído del otro y enterrando las uñas en la parte del cuerpo más cercana que encontraron antes de correrse entre sus pechos, con la canción en bucle sonando por tercera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122531866961/ardiente-pegajoso-dulce).


End file.
